


Crossed Lines

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if their roles were reversed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Lines

"Rumple." Belle sobbed, trying to reach for him but it was too late. The bullet had hit him in the shoulder and he’d staggered backwards, falling on the other side of the line. 

"Rumpelstiltskin you have to reach for me. I’ll help you." She couldn’t cross, she’d promised him. She had to do something, though, when he didn’t answer. Getting down on her knees she reached across the line just enough to grab at his feet. It couldn’t be good for him, dragging him across the rough asphalt, but she had to help him. He might be bleeding out.

She ignored the man still holding the gun. With one hand on Rum’s wound she dialed her phone. ”Emma you have to come. Rumple’s hurt. The town line.”

She didn’t wait for an answer. Her love was so still. He was never still, not even when he seemed to be staying in one place. His hands were limp at his side.

"Speak to me sweetheart," she begged. He moaned when she pressed against his shoulder with her coat, trying to slow the bleeding, his eyes fluttering open.

"What the…"

"Rumple." In relief she touched his cheek, forgetting the blood on her hands. "It will be alright now. Emma’s on her way with help."

"And who, pray tell, is Emma? More importantly, dearie, who are you?" His eyes narrowed, a coldness radiating from them that she hadn’t even seen in their first days together in the Dark Castle.

"Mr. Gold," she said in horror.


End file.
